The field of the invention relates generally to tracking website analytics, and more specifically, to a system and methods for tracking a user's utilization of one or more web pages hosted on various domains.
Website statistic software is used to track a visitor's navigation to a web page and the visitor's navigation within the web page. Using a current analytics implementation, many web properties are “tagged”, for example, if 150 or more websites may be used by an entity to accomplish their web presence, each website includes tags that when activated by navigation with a web page associated with the websites, metric information is sent to a third party analytics provider. Each web page is “tagged” using a set of JavaScript or other script files that are customized for each domain and/or content section of a domain. These files dynamically gather and pass required analytics variables from the client browser to an analytics vendor. The files themselves reside on the same domain as the remainder of the site for which they have been customized. These script files do not reside in any common location relative to each other, and pushing code updates to each site requires coordination with each site business owner and site technical owner. Moreover, risk is introduced into this process due to versioning issues, incorrect code implementation, and the files outliving their intended implementation period.